(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool for use in cleaning the discharge opening of an ostomy pouch, and in particular to a handheld cleaning tool that includes a disposable cleaning swab that can be discharged from the tool after use without contact by the user's hand.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
A colostomy is a surgical procedure to remove all or part of the colon. It is used to treat many conditions including colon cancer, Crohn's disease, intestinal obstruction, birth defects, and diverticulitis. In the operation, a stoma, or opening, is made in the abdominal wall and the end of the intestine is joined to the opening. Bodily wastes are then excreted and collected into an ostomy pouch, also known as a colostomy bag, attached to the stoma.
There are basically two types of ostomy pouches: open-end pouches that have a resealable end which can be opened to drain the contents of the pouch into a toilet, and closed-end pouches that must be removed and replaced with a new pouch. The present invention relates to open-end ostomy pouches.
An open-end ostomy pouch is comprised of a flat, watertight collection bag or pouch having an entry opening and a discharge opening. The pouch is attached to the user's body with a mounting plate, commonly called a wafer or a baseplate, that is attached around the entry opening. The mounting plate has an adhesive inner surface to secure the plate to the body. The resealable discharge opening of the pouch may be sealed with a plastic clip, or a Velcro-type closure.
When the pouch is to be emptied, the user opens the discharge opening and drains the pouch contents into the toilet. The discharge end of the pouch must then be cleaned before reclosing. Normally, cleaning is done by wiping the inside of the discharge opening with rolled toilet tissue. This procedure is both messy and often incomplete, requiring insertion of the tissue into the discharge opening with the fingers, and attempting to completely swab the discharge opening inner surface with the flexible and easily torn rolled toilet paper.